tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael (Relationships)
With All The Turtles: Raph usually has some sort of love-hate relationship with his brothers, especially Leo, then again all siblings do. Raph acts so tough out of tough love. Raph often gets into quarrels with them and is easily frustrated with Leo's position as a leader, Donnie acting like a Know-It-All and Mikey's lack of maturity. On the other hand, his brothers can't stand his temper and his rash decisions. Despite all that, Raph loves his brothers as much as they love him and he will go to great lengths to fiercely protect them from any sort of harm, especially his two younger brothers and sister Donnie, Mikey and Vee and he'll always back them up in a fight, especially Leo. Raph had even admitted that he's willing to risk his life, but never the lives of his brothers and little sister. Family and Friends Leonardo: There's usually a lot of tension between the two older brothers as Leo acts as if he's better than Raph and he has made it his personal goal to prove him wrong. In Rise of the Turtles, The reasons why Raph doesn't accept his big brother as a leader is because he views himself the strongest, he gets annoyed when Leo ties to compare himself to his favorite character Captain Ryan, a hero from a show called "Space Heroes" which is a show Raph can't stand (and makes fun of Leo for liking it), Leo willing to be merciful towards bad guys and because he feels Leo's plans and decisions are lame. In Mouser Attack!, Raph did agree that Leo and him are the strongest fighters. In I, Monster, Raph tends to look to Leo for answers, aside from Donnie. In New Girl In Town, Raph doesn't accept Leo as leader up until maybe where he mentions how he needs his older brother. In The Alien Agenda, they also fight over other stuff, like the Karai situation. In Enemy of My Enemy, Raph even comforted Leo when his heart was broken by Karai. The two are often bickering and clashing over what to do in various situations as Leo would make some complicated plan, while Raph would just charge right in. In The Invasion, Raph was really worried when Leo get hurt so badly. Their sibling rivalry tends to put a strain on their relationship and at times puts the team at risk. Arguably, Raph might be the closest to Leo. They do love each other, but never seem to make an effort to show it. Raph and Leo seem to be very close and they'll always have each other's back. Donatello: Raph loves Donnie as a brother, but like the rest of his brothers, gets really annoyed when Donnie starts acting like a Know-It-All and starts talking in super-smart techno-babble and likes to make fun of him as a geek or for his crush on April. In Mouser Attack!, Raph seemed to have low respect for Donnie, along with Mikey as a fighter as him and Leo kept balling them the "B-Team" and got in their way in when fighting the Purple Dragons or when Raph declined Leo's idea to contact Mikey and Donnie for help when the Mousers attacked them. It wasn't until the near end and dubbed him and Mikey the "A Minus-Team", which was find considering it was as good as they were gonna get from Raph. In The Pulverizer, Raph has complemented Donnie on some of his findings and when he turned Leatherhead's subway car into "The ShellRazor". Despite this, Raph doesn't tease Donnie nearly as much as he does Leo or Mikey. Raph and Donnie are complete opposites when it comes to thinking, Donnie often thinks too much and Raph often doesn't think enough. Despite that, Raph loves Donnie and willing to do anything for him. Donnie is Raph's younger brother, even though Donnie's taller than him. Like with all his brothers, Raph is protective of Donnie and he is willing to assist him the best he can in battle. Michelangelo: Raph often gets annoyed when Mikey says or does something dumb or silly and likes to insult and make fun of him Raph punish him in a playful way Raphael is protective cares for Mikey doesn’t mean thats he hates him well he loves him. In New Friend, Old Enemy, Raph was also the first to show major concern when he realized Mikey was in danger. In I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman, Raph cares a lot about Mikey and gets furious, like the other two, everytime he gets hurt by an enemy. In Never Say Xever, Raph is seen to guiding his baby brother to somewhat the dark side when it comes to villains like, where he told Mikey not to apologize for dropping Bradford and Mikey did so. In Mouser Attack!, Raph seemed to have low respect for Mikey, along with Donnie as a fighter as him and Leo kept balling them the "B-Team" and got in their way in when fighting the Purple Dragons or when he declined Leo's idea to contact Donnie and Mikey for help when the Mousers attacked them. It wasn't until the near end and dubbed him and Donnie the "A Minus-Team", which was fine since it was as good as they were gonna get from Raph as he playfully gave Mikey a nuggie. In It Came From The Depths, Raph, along with Leo and Donnie, even threatened Leatherhead to stay away from Mikey. In New Girl in Town, Raph was really concerned when Mikey got hurt during the battle with Snakeweed, even giving him a hug. In Coackroach Terminator, when Mikey was kidnapped by Spy-Roach as bait, Raph decided to put his fears aside to go save Mikey. In Invasion of the Squirrelanoids, when Raph rescues Mikey from drowning with the Squirrelanoids. In The Invasion, Raph and Mikey really show off their love and feelings for each other. When the other was sad or scared he would give him a hug or tell him something comforting. Raph seems to be very close with Mikey and is often protective of him as much as he is with the others. Venus: Raph loves his little sister and he is freely protective of Vee. First, Raph didn't like her when Leo and the others deiced to take her in the family when they found her when she was a baby and thought the band on her leg was a tracking device, but when Raph realize that he had to protect and that she is his sister, he began to love and care for her. Vee always called him "Raphie" when she was younger. Raph calls Vee "Little Ninja" as her other nickname. In New Friend, Old Enemy, Raph managed to comfort Vee, who was sad that she blames herself and messes up everything stating she was amazing and anyone would love to be her friend. In It Came From The Depths, Raph seems to be very protective of Vee as he along with Leo and Donnie, threatened Leatherhead to stay away from them. In New Girl In Town, Raph actually hugged Mikey and Vee mentioned how he was afraid of losing them, thus showing how much he loves them. Raph kisses Vee brotherly (on the cheek) if she's okay. Raph will do anything to keep Vee safe just like he is protective of his younger brother Mikey. Vee and Raph seem to be quite close, although they fight a lot. Master Splinter: Raph loves Master Splinter as a father and Sensei and often tries to prove to him that he's better than Leo. In I, Monster, Raphael loves his father and showed much concern when he was taken over by the Rat King'. '''Raph even gave him a hug when Splinter came back to his senses. And in '''The Invasion', Raph really lost temper for seeing Shredder throw Splinter to the flowing sewers and he can't do nothing. Splinter is aware of Raph's temper and often must give him a guiding hand to keep his anger in check. Splinter can be hard on Raph, especially when he picks on his brothers, but never the less see's great potential in him. Splinter often wishes Raph would think more before reacting when it comes to battle. Like with all his sons, Splinter's very protective of Raph. April O' Neil: Raph and his brothers rescue April from the Kraang, but they get away with her father, Kirby O'Neil. In [http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/Metalhead Metalhead], they have interacted a little with each other so they're pretty good friends. In Monkey Brains, where Raph got his brothers to quiet down from laughing at Donnie for getting beat up by a Monkey, when April entered the room. In The Gauntlet, Raph though, seems to like to tease April at times where he laughed that she was being chased by a giant Pigeon named Pete. In Panic in the Sewers, Raph seems to be quiet protective of her where he, along with his father and brothers, were reluctant to let April spy on the Foot. Raph, with Donnie's help, saved her from Dogpound when she was kidnapped. Though in Mouser Attack!, Raph has been willing to help April out at times where he was willing to help his brothers get April's phone back. In Karai's Vendetta, Raph even paniced when Mikey accidentally spilled the Kraang contaminated water on her, thinking she would disintegrate, but she didn't. In the LEGO TMNT Raphael short, Raph defeated the Kraang to rescue April hinting that he cares alot about her safety. Don't get any ideas. They're good friends - that's it, end of story. Raphael seems to be decent around April, probably since she's the first Human friend the turtles have and the fact she's a lady. Spike: 'Spike is Raph's pet "Un-Mutant" Turtle who he loves and adores. Raphael rescued Spike after he had been flushed down a toilet and into the sewers. Raphael has a soft spot for Spike which is adorable according to Mikey (and me) and often talks to him about his feelings in private. This is important for Raph as he needs Spike as a sounding board for his inner thoughts and feelings. He can't reveal his feelings to his brothers so he shares them with Spike is an excellent listener and always listens to Raph, even if he can't speak. Spike seems to adore Raph, considering he takes care of him and feeds him his favorite food, lettuce leaves. 'Casey Jones: '''We have yet to know. In the 2003 series, however, they're good friends. '''Irma: Its unknown however in the 1987 series she did seem to be in love with him and boss him around. Karai: '''Raph hated Karai from the first moment he saw her. In '''New Girl in Town, Raph did try to warn Leo about her, though he did mention to him that he understood how Leo saw Karai was hot (in an evil kind of way). In Enemy of My Enemy, Raph trusts Karai the least considering she's Shredder's daughter, even telling Leo that their chances of her being on their side wasn't really big. Enemies Shredder: Raph and Shredder recently met and as they immediately saw each other, they knew they were enemies. In Enemy of My Enemy, he was the first Turtle to suggest that they take out Shredder at the pier. Raph hates Shredder for, not only trying to kill him, but for harming his brothers and everything he's done to his Father, Splinter. Spider Bytez: '''Raph and Spider Bytez really hated each other from the moment they first met. In '''Turtle Temper, Spider Bytez as Vic, took pleasure in tormenting and insulting Raphael, because he got a reaction out of him. When he caught the turtles on tape, Raph wanted to really break his face, but his temper became a problem for the team. Vic hates Raph because he and his brothers broke his phone and satellite dish. He also blackmails them into giving him a million dollars for the tape. Vic also blames Raph and his brothers for becoming a mutant Spider and attempted to kill the four boys, starting with Raph's brothers, but Raph managed to control his temper and defeat him. For some reason, Spider Bytez calls them kung fu frogs. Raph despises him because he as a human, insulted not only him, but his brothers. Spider Bytez is one of the 3 villains that Raph hates, the others are Spy-Roach and Fishface. In a way... Spider Bytez and Raph are alike, due to their temper and being nasty towards others, the only difference is Vic is just plan nasty and will do anything to get what he wants while Raph just has a slight temper but is willing to fight for the people he loves. Fishface: '''Out of all the villains, Raph hates Fishface the most. In '''Baxter's Gambit, they work together pretty well and seem to be alike due to their aggression and willininess to fight til the end. Fishface even tells Raph about his past. Raph fights him every chance he gets. Despite their alikeness, Raph and Fishface are still in a way opposites as Raph fights for those he loves and to protect people while Xever fights to get what he wants or to please Shredder. Spy-Roach: '''Due to his fear of Cockroaches, Raph both hates and Fears Spy-Roach. Spy-Roach also hates Raph, because he tried to kill him when he was a normal cockroach. During the whole episode '''Cockroach Terminator, Spy-Roach stopped at nothing to kill Raph using Raph's fear of him to his advantage, along with his mutation. Raph spent the whole episode trying to get away from him, but was forced to get over his fear, when Spy-Roach kidnapped Mikey, in hopes of luring Raph out. Raph managed to save Mikey and faced his fear of Cockroaches, fighting the mutant roach, and destroyed him with the drill the Kraang were going to use to drill into the earth's core. Fan Made Kent: 'Raph didn't trust him when they've met and the other hand, Ken has a crush on his little sister Vee. Ken and Raph sometimes fight, but they always have each others back. 'Seth: Shawn: 'Raph often gets annoyed when his second eldest nephew Shawn says or does something dumb or silly, and likes to insult and make fun of him. It wasn't until the near end and dubbed him and Donnie the A Minus-team, which was fine since it was as good as they were gonna get from Raph, as he playfully gave Mikey a nuggie. Despite all that he cares a lot about Mikey and gets furious, like the other two, every time he gets hurt by any enemy 'John: '''Kida: '''He loves his little and only niece and he is freicly protective of her and will do anything to keep her safe just like he is protective of his younger brother Mikey. His little niece always called him "Raphie" when she was younger. Raph actually hugged Kida mentioned how he was afraid of losing them,thus showing how much he loves her. Raph calls her "Little Ninja" as her other nickname when she was younger. Raph had managed to comfort Kida,who was sad that she blames herself and messes up everything stating she was amazing and anyone would love to be her friend. Raph seems to be very protective of Kida as he along with Donnie, Leo and Mikey and the others, threatened any enemies who try to hurt her. Eve : Raph is not sure about her usually he still likes her they are good friends sometimes Eve could kick him when ever time she does that Raph gets angry and Raph’s hates it but he gets annoyed by mostly Mikey, But Raph doesn’t like to hang out with Eve because he done it once she was annoying and loud. Raph wishes that she could stop but not Mikey when Raph first met Eve and at the start he hated her then they become friends, Then the others meted her they Didnt really like her but they were good friends because they find her annoying Mikey doesn’t talk with her much he hated her When Raph And Eve we’re together Eve kept on saying “wanna hang out” Raph always got annoyed but Eve the most then Mikey. Category:Relationships Category:Love